Alfred (98462)
"Oh Gordon, Henry, you have a very important passenger to meet today, and his name is Lucifer!!" Alfred's final words before his death ---- 98462 (formerly Alfred) was a blue (formerly green) engine who was brought on trial by Sir Topham Hatt in 1922 along with Crovan and Henry. He inadvertently destroyed himself in a failed murder attempt in 1925. And reappeared as a ghost/demon wanting revenge on Gordon and Henry. Bio Alfred was built around 1916, named after Alfred Jovington of the LNER and arrived on Sodor in 1922 along with Henry and 87546 , and he and 87546 were rude to Henry. After Henry saved 87546, who had run out of steam, Henry became the number 3, which angered Alfred and 87546. Later, angered by the Fat Controller's decision, Alfred became determined to prove his worth, went too fast and crashed into the sea. As a result he was punished by the Fat Controller and had his name withdrawn to simply 98462, and he was painted blue to remove his LNER heritage. When Gordon arrived in 1923, 98462 thought he could be redeemed. However, when Gordon became the Number 4 and was painted blue as well, Gordon and 98462 got into a fight and never spoke to each other again. In 1925, The Fat Controller decided to send him back to the LNER. While waiting in Knapford Harbour to be sent back, 98462 went insane, and he decided to try to blow up Henry and Gordon. He shunted a train of fuel tankers together and used nine goods vans to shield himself from the blast. Just before he and his train reached the station where Henry and Gordon were waiting, a signalman managed to divert him into a siding, where 98462 crashed and was destroyed in the resulting explosion. Edward later took his remains to be scrapped. Alfred later appeared in Night Express to Vicarstown, where he somehow derailed both Henry and Gordon’s trains. He later made a third appearance in Revenge of the Ghost Train where he appeared in a security camera tape at Wellsworth station 10 days after the events of Night Express to Vicarstown where he simply rolled by late at night. Two men were sent the day after to capture him on camera, he never appeared at the same time. They decided to walk up the line, but shortly after they turned around to go back, he was there behind them deemed scaring them. He then intercepted Henry at a red signal near Wellsworth and proved his demon powers by levitating one of Henry’s vans and throwing it into the signal box. He let Henry go after then saying “You can run, but you can’t hide.” The Fat Controller and Nathan W. Rogman a sort of ghost specialist who was once a guard on the Culdee Fell Railway then came up with a plan to trap Alfred in a magical kettle constructed by a wizard with the help of Hornsbb, Rusty’s driver. This kettle also trapped Godred the No. 1 Engine of the Culdee Fell Railway (This Episode is non- cannon to The Slopes of Culdee Fell series). Their plan was to ram Alfred at speed with Gordon and Henry. On their way to Wellsworth, they stopped nearby the station as they knew Alfred was there. He then broke into a short argument with Gordon as Henry got into position ready to hit him. Alfred disappeared in time and reappeared beside Gordon to then notice Henry and the Fat Controller reversing back to then throwing them high into a ditch. He then derailed Gordon after he tried to escape. Crovan then appeared and told him how he never liked his rude attitude and how he was manipulated by him. After being taunted, the Fat Controller picked up the kettle and was able to trap Alfred with his own running speed. Trainz Models TheFatHatt's reskin of Alfred is used. Skarloey123's model of Alfred in his LNER livery is used when he arrived. Basis The official basis of Alfred is not known, as the pictures of him in The Three Railway Engines are not clear. However, many (including T1E2H3) agree that he is likely a GER Class S69, later known after 1923 as the LNER B12. One (No. 8752) is preserved today on the North Norfolk Railway. Appearances NWR Origins * The Trouble with Three * Pride of the LNER * Disgrace of the LNER Season 4 * Painful Memories (appears in flashback, stock footage) * A Turning Point for Edward (appears in flashback, cameo) Specials * Night Express to Vicarstown (appears as a ghost) * The Most Famous Engine (appears in flashback) * Revenge of the Ghost Train (appears as a ghost) Voice Actors * DarthWill3: NWR Origins onwards (via stock recordings) RWS Appearances 98462 and 87546 appeared in three illustrations of The Three Railway Engines. They were not named until much later by the Rev W. Awdry when he got letters asking him who the blue engines were. Trivia * 98462 was the basis for Skarloey123's fan character Alfred in his series "Sodor: Dark Times". The model of Alfred was released on SI3D, and TheFattHatt reskinned it into 98462's blue livery, incorporating Alfred's name. Because of this, many fans, including WildnorWester and ShunterProductions, have used Alfred in their stories. Thomas1Edward2Henry3 has used Alfred as 98462 as well. * Alfred's "mental breakdown" was inspired by the Hellfire song in the Disney movie The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Alfred concludes that Henry and Gordon are the reason for all his woes, and must be destroyed. * In the original script for Disgrace of the LNER, Alfred carried out a suicide attack rather than a simple failed murder. This was changed (the box vans were added between him and the tankers) because T1E2H3 decided it would be too dark, especially after the 2015 Paris terrorist attacks. * The LNER began operation in 1923, and was formed two years prior. Therefore, Alfred was likely first painted in the GER livery, and then was one of the first engines to display the LNER livery. * Both of Alfred's speaking roles after Disgrace of the LNER are stock audio from NWR Origins. * "In Night Express to Vicarstown" and "Revenge of the Ghost Train", Alfred's ghost, like Godred, has red eyes and with burn marks, probably from the explosion. He also died in his blue coat, but appears in his LNER green as a ghost, probably to his desire to have it back after it was taken away from him, however, in Revenge of the Ghost Train, he only has the red eyes in pictures because it would've been too hard for T1E2H3 to insert them while moving. * Alfred is the only character to have a voice actor in the Engines of Sodor after Season 2. However, his lines were stock audio from NWR Origins. Gallery 98462inTrainz.jpg|Alfred in his blue livery. Alfred.jpg|Alfred attempting to kill Gordon and Henry. Category:Antagonists Category:Dead Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Blue Engines Category:Green Engines Category:4-6-0 Category:Tender Engines Category:Characters